Rockman is Coming to Town
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: A Christmas special for all you Ryuusei no Rockman fans.


Well, it's Christmas, so I made a story for it. This is before Luna finds out that Rockman is Subaru.

Please enjoy and review.

Also, this will not rhyme. It's too hard and cheesy for that.

* * *

**Rockman is Coming to Town**

It was the eve of Christmas, and all were asleep, except for one person, who was still about. You see, while people are in the safety of their homes, this person is out.

He defends all, by getting rid of viruses, and unwanted electronic waves. This person was call Rockman, whose identity was Subaru.

Subaru doesn't care for Christmas, because of one certain event, but now that is a thing of the past, yet habits still linger, because young Subaru did not believe of the one who gave, but that was all about to change, this very night.

"Okay, we're done here." Subaru said.

"Good, let's get some sleep." War-Rock said.

So they headed home, but when they got there, they were in for a surprise. For right there in their room, was Saint Nick himself, in wave form. Subaru gaped at the figure in front of him, he was in disbelief.

"Okay, this cannot be happening. I probably just tire, yeah, that's all." Subaru said. "Oh no you aren't. This is for real." Santa said. "Hey, who are you?" War-Rock said.

"Oh how silly, I forgot I'm only known on Earth, not anywhere else. My name is Saint Nickolaus, or Santa if you prefer." Santa said.

"Oh no. There's no way you're real, I mean, I've never seen you before." Subaru said. "Of course not, you were on the naughty list this whole time." Santa said.

"Oh, Subaru has been bad?" War-Rock mocked. "What, no I haven't." Subaru said.

"Is that so, then braking your mom's vase was nothing, or sneaking snacks before dinner, or skipping school." Santa said.

This is where Rockman is silent, and War-Rock starts laughing a lot.

"Okay fine, I did some things, but what has that got to do with you're being here." Rockman said.

"Oh, I need some help delivering the presents." Santa said.

"What, there's got to be thousand of those, and how am I supposed to do that in one night?" Rockman said.

"Oh come on, think of how the children will feel if they don't get any presents." Santa said.

Rockman thought about it, that finally answered. "Fine, but that still doesn't explain how I'll be able to do this job." Rockman said.

"I have that all covered." Santa said as he handed Rockman a battle card.

Rockman looked at the card, then he loaded it. The end results were that Rockman almost looked like Santa, but didn't have the beard, rosy checks, or the belly that moves like jelly. Also,War-Rock ended up looking like a reindeer.

"Uh, this still doesn't ah!-" Rockman said before being yanked by War-Rock.

This went on until they got to a house with lots of decorations.

"What got into you?" Rockman asked. "I don't know, one moment I was fine, then suddenly I felt a tingly feeling and then whoosh!" War-Rock said.

"Okay, so now we know how to get place to place, but what about-" Subaru said before a beam of light came out of War-Rock's mouth and under the Christmas tree. "Okay, now tha!-" Rockman said before being yanked again.

This kept happening until they got to the last stop, in their town, in a certain fan's house.

"Uh oh." Rockman whispered. "Don't worry, she's probably asleep." War-Rock said, and Rockman agreed, but they were so wrong.

So as Rockman neared the tree, they suddenly heard breathing. Rockman looked down and Luna was sleeping on the couch right next to the tree.

"Oh no." Rockman said. "Don't mind her, just do the job." War-Rock said.

So Rockman did what War-Rock told him, but this ended up with Luna waking up and squealing.

"Rockman-sama! You're Santa. How wonderful, it's a good thing I'm a light sleeper and come down here to sleep every Christmas eve." Luna said.

"Uh yeah, lucky you." Rockman said. Then War-Rock nudged him, telling Rockman to hurry up and make and excuse.

"Um sorry Luna, but you need to go back asleep, or else you end up on the naughty list." Rockman said.

"Oh that would be bad, I've never been on the naughty list, okay, I'll go back to sleep, but before you go, please take this gift." Luna said as she handed a wrapped gift that had picture of Rockman and Luna on it.

"Uh, okay." Rockman said as he left to go back home.

When he got home, there was a card on his desk. He went to it and it said-

_Dear Subaru/Rockman,_

_Sorry I'm not here to thank you and give you your gift personally, I'll just leave War-Rock to give you the gift and the card as a thank you. _(While Subaru had read the gift part, a beam of light came out of War-Rock's mouth)

_So i thank you and I hope you enjoy your gifts._

_Sincerely,_

_Saint Nick_

_P.S.- Oh yes, I will no longer be going to your town to deliver gifts on Christmas anymore, you will. Don't worry, on Christmas eve every year, the Santa card will appear in front of you. The effects will last until the job is done. So take care now._

After Subaru had read it, the Santa form faded, and Subaru exited out of Denpa Henka. Then he sighed and looked at his gifts.

The gift he recieved from Luna was a picture frame that had a picture of him (in Rockman form) and Luna

Subaru had had also gotten a Denpa Telescope (Soon to be destroyed by War-Rock) from Santa, and War-Rock had gotten a power boost. In which he accidentally tested on Subaru's gift.

"Ah! War-Rock!" Subaru yelled.

-**The End-

* * *

**

Yes, I know Subaru probably isn't bad, but still. Also, the parts where Subaru tries to get that telescope, but it ends up getting destroyed is funny, so I put that in.

I hoped you enjoyed and please review.

Also, Happy Holidays from yours truly. Merry Christmas!


End file.
